Sparkling Hazels Under The Eclipse
by sherleenten
Summary: [Completed] Fic yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Tenten. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! [Summary] Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga antara si pefect Hyuuga Neji dengan Tenten si gadis yang biasa saja yang terjadi di bawah fenomena gerhana matahari total. Beware : Typo(s), OOC, no flame please, dan sangat menerima feedbacks!
Disclaimer :

Anime Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Storyline belong to me.

Pairing :

Nejiten

Genre :

Romance, AU, School Life dan sedikit Humor garing

Rating :

T

Warning :

Typo(s), hampir 80% OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa acakadut, sangat menerima review^.^!

A/N :

Fic ini Hun buat dalam rangka ultahnya Tenten tanggal 9 Maret 2016.

(Walaupun telat ngepost hmm.. *gak usah di bahas plis*)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! ^.^)/**

Anggap saja gerhananya terjadi di Jepang ya...

Fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, dibuat dengan tujuan hiburan semata, Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Sparkling Hazels Under The Eclipse**

"Solar Eclipse Music Festival?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ tengah mengeryit heran sambil menatap sebuah selebaran baru yang ditempel di papan buletin sekolahnya.

Iris _lavender_ mempesona, perawakannya yang tinggi dan 'ideal', pemilik otak cemerlang tipikal murid penghuni peringkat atas pada ranking paralel di angkatannya, dikenal sebagai pangeran es ber- _fangirls_ seabrek, sekaligus pemegang jabatan ketua OSIS di Konoha Boys Private Academy, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Pemuda itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Paras tampan, harta, kedudukan, segala hal yang didambakan setiap orang ia miliki dalam genggamannya, tapi ada satu hal yang belum ia punya,

Pacar...

Yup, cowok _Hot plus perfect_ sekelas Hyuuga Neji belum memiliki pacar!

Hahaha... dunia ternyata cukup adil!

Kembali ke Neji, pemuda itu masih betah menatap selebaran SEMF yang polos tertempel didepannya dengan pikiran bercabang kemana-mana.

SEMF atau Solar Eclipse Music Festival adalah acara musik hasil kolaborasi seluruh sekolah dibawah naungan Konoha Foundation yang diadakan selalu bertepatan dengan terjadinya gerhana, baik itu gerhana bulan maupun matahari. Pendeknya, tidak ada gerhana, tidak ada festival musik. Kebetulan tahun ini bertepatan dengan gerhana matahari total, jadi nama festivalnya SEMF.

Apalagi gerhana matahari total adalah fenomena yang sangat jarang terjadi, pasti penontonnya akan banyak dan padat sekali.

"Yo _Kaichou_! Ternyata orang macam dirimu tertarik juga dengan acara seperti ini." ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik lalu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi tak biasa dari ketuanya

"Oh, _Ohayou_ Naruto! Tidak juga sih."

"Aku tau kau tertarik Neji, kalau kau mau tiketnya aku punya banyak."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik _baka_!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan geli, tatapannya seolah berkata, _oh-aku-bisa-membaca-ekspresimu-jadi-tidak-usah-berbohong_!

"Baiklah, aku sedikit tertarik." akhirnya Neji menyerah juga, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang Naruto, buang-buang energi.

"Sudah kuduga!" jawab Naruto dengan puas

"Hei, ini program kerja divisimu jadi lakukan dengan benar! Apalagi kau menjabat sebagai ketua panitianya jangan mempermalukan almamater kita, atau kau akan tau akibatnya." ancam Neji bersungguh-sungguh. Bahaya juga kalau sampai acara besar semacam ini gagal ditangan si rambut kuning ini. Mau ditaruh dimana coba mukanya didepan Tsunade _sensei_ ( _Founder_ Konoha Foundation) di rapat gabungan akhir tahun nanti?

Pemuda berkumis enam itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Ayolah, aku mencintai festival ini seperti mencintai ibuku sendiri mana mungkin aku mengacaukannya _kaichou_." lagi-lagi ceramah menyebalkan ini... pikirnya. Maklum, Neji sudah menceramahi Naruto hampir setiap mereka bertemu muka baik sengaja maupun tak sengaja dimanapun ia berada. Tentusaja Naruto bosan diberi wejangan macam itu oleh Neji.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu ribuan kali _kaichou_.."

"Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Naruto _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Pemuda itu merogoh selembar tiket di saku celananya, "Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu _gold ticket_ ini secara gratis, dan ini selebarannya." "Kau bisa pantau acaranya semaumu. Nanti _nametag special acces_ nya akan kubagikan besok di ruang OSIS. Awas kau tidak datang!" kali ini Naruto yang berbalik mengancam Neji

"Yaya, aku akan datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _jaa_..."

" _Jaa ne_!"

Dua pemuda berbeda warna surai itu berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan, satunya hendak pergi ke kelas dan yang satunya lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya menempel selebaran.

...***...

 **Solar Eclipse Music Festival 2016**

 **Presented by : Konoha Foundation**

 **Wednesday, 9 March 2016**

 **Started from 8 a.m till drop**

 **Events : Opening Ceremony, Music Festival, Fireworks Party, DJ Performance, also the main event, "Watching The Rare Total Solar Eclipse", and many more...**

 **Performers : Many bands from Konoha Boys Private Academy, Konoha Girls Private Academy, and Konoha Junior High School. Special performances by,** **DJ Steve Aoki, Ayumi Hamasaki, L'Arch En Ciel, and Ikimono Gakari.**

 **Tickets :**

 **Gold**

 **Silver**

 **Bronze**

 **More information :**

 **Webpage : .jp**

 **Ask us on :**

 **Twitter : SEMF2016**

 **Facebook : Solar Eclipse Music Festival 2016**

 **(Visit the webpages for further information, FAQ, and ticket prices)**

 **So What Are You Waiting For?**

 **Let's Come and Join Us on This Rare Event!**

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Neji membaca ulang selebaran yang diberikan Naruto tadi pagi. Kedengarannya _wow_ kan? Tapi hal yang terus terpikir oleh pemuda itu adalah, _se-wow apapun acaranya kalau datang sendiri ya samasekali tidak wow. Nasib jadi jones deh..._

"Makanya cari pacar dong _kaichou_..." celetuk seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan seenaknya seolah membaca isi pikiran Neji.

"Ck, urusi urusanmu sendiri Sasuke!" "Lagipula aku tidak tanya pendapatmu." Neji dongkol setengah mati diledek begitu oleh bocah pantat ayam ini. Mentang-mentang pacarnya Haruno Sakura, (ketua OSIS Konoha Girls Private Academy) dia bisa sembarangan meledek statusnya (walaupun benar sih).

"Santai saja _kaichou_ , hahaha..." jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Neji sebagai tanda damai. _Namanya jomblo pasti sensitif sama hal-hal begini.._ gumam pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu dalam hati sambil terkikik geli.

Neji menepis tangan Sasuke yang seenaknya nangkring di pundaknya, "Terserahlah, aku sudah kebal dengan ledekanmu." "Kayak gak pernah jomblo aja, dulu juga waktu belum jadian sama Sakura kamu baper terus!" Neji balik meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal diledek balik oleh Neji, "Itu kan dulu, bisa kok tidak usah dibahas!" "Tapi serius deh, kamu cari pacar sana, banyak kok yang mau sama kamu, contohnya cewek-cewek yang biasanya komen di _instagram_ mu itu, HAHAHA!" jawab Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawa sadis.

"Gak, mereka semua cabe."

Tawa Sasuke makin keras mendengar jawaban pendek plus sewot dari Neji. "Neji.. Neji.. Semoga kau cepat laku deh! Tapi _kaichou_... kamu harus datang loh, ini aku bicara sebagai panitia kemanan SEMF dan kujamin acaranya bakal seru banget!" jawab Sasuke sok serius, berusaha meracuni otak pemuda bersurai panjang didepannya. "Masak ketua OSIS gak datang sih? Malu dong sama anak sekolah lain." sambungnya lagi.

"Yadeh aku datang." jawab Neji malas-malasan. Gini deh Sasuke kalo lagi cerewet, ributnya saingan sama Naruto. Parahnya Neji bertemu dengan mereka berdua hari ini. Ingatkan Neji untuk membeli panadol saat pulang sekolah nanti.

"Gitu dong _kaichou_!"

Dan hari itu Neji terpaksa mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya tentang SEMF mulai dari Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, bahkan _cleaning service_ di sekolahnya juga ikut ngegosipin SEMF.

.

.

.

Datang... enggak... datang... enggak... datang... enggak... Otak pemuda bersurai panjang itu terus menimbang-nimbang mana seharusnya langkah yang ia ambil, datang atau tidak ke SEMF yang diadakan besok. Baru kemarin ia diledek habis-habisan oleh bawahannya di OSIS karena tidak memiliki 'gandengan' ke festival musik terbesar dikalangan siswa sekolah menengah di Tokyo itu, dan sekarang Neji benar-benar bingung mau datang apa tidak ke sana.

Dibawah, _okasan_ dan adiknya heboh memanggil Neji untuk turun makan malam, yasudahlah, yang terjadi ya terjadilah... perkara datang atau tidak, yang penting pemuda itu harus makan dulu sekarang, kata orang otak akan lebih maksimal berpikir setelah makan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Neji sudah rapi dengan pakaian _casual_. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk datang ke festival musik yang diadakan almamaternya dengan segala konsekuensi, contohnya bosan setengah mati karena nonton sendirian. Ia jelas tidak mungkin mengajak adiknya, bisa-bisa _okaasan_ dan _otousannya_ ngamuk-ngamuk di rumah apalagi adiknya masih sekolah dasar, bisa-bisa dia diinjak-injak penonton lain nanti.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, pemuda itu langsung menyabet kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan berangkat menuju _venue_ SEMF.

...***...

Persis seperti dugaannya, walaupun Neji menggunakan _nametag special acces_ dan nonton dari _venue Gold class_ , tetap saja disini termasuk penuh sesak. Mana tadi ia diolok-olok oleh bawahannya di depan saat proses pengecekan tiket karena datang sendirian. Nanti saat rapat anggota, pemuda itu akan menceramahi mereka satu persatu!

Di kanan kirinya, berderet macam-macam stand. Ada stand makanan, aksesoris, stand hiburan dan permainan, bahkan ada stand _tarrot_ juga. Neji memutuskan untuk langsung menuju _venue_ konser, ia malas melihat-lihat stand disini. Niatnya sih biar tidak terlalu berasa datang sendirian.

 _...***..._

 _Venue gold_ masih agak lenggang, maklum saja ini baru jam setengah delapan, acara pembukaan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh _venue_ mulai penuh dengan penonton. Kalau diperhatikan hampir semua orang datang dengan teman masing-masing. Bahkan ada sepasang kekasih yang sibuk bermesraan persis di sebelah Neji. _Fix_ , Neji dongkol banget saat ini.

 _Opening ceremony_ nya mirip-mirip dengan yang tahun lalu, tapi kali ini komposisi pengisi acaranya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Neji harus memuji Naruto karena ini.

Beberapa meter di depannya, Ayumi Hamasaki sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang entah apa judulnya, tapi enak didengar sih.

Iseng-iseng pemuda itu mengamati sekelilingnya, dari sekian banyak penonton, matanya terfokus pada seorang gadis pemilik sepasang iris _hazel_ berkilauan yang sedang menonton konser dengan antusias. Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kirinya, kesan pertama yang dapat ditangkap Neji adalah, gadis ini benar-benar menarik. Cepolan rambutnya membuat tampilannya terlihat sangat manis. Tanpa sadar jantung Neji berdegup kencang, semakin dilihat, semakin ingin pemuda itu menatap sang gadis.

Neji menggeser posisi berdirinya dengan perlahan, bermaksud untuk berdiri di sebelah gadis itu. Dan dia berhasil! Apalagi gadis itu tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Neji yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Kali ini Neji bisa membaca tulisan nama di _nametag special acces_ yang menggantung di leher gadis itu, Namanya Tenten. _Oke, namanya cantik. Secantik pemiliknya,_ pikir Neji gombal.

Tenten merogoh saku celananya, sepertinya ia ditelepon oleh seseorang

 _("Moshi Moshi. Hyuuga Hinata! Kau tega ya, membiarkan sobatmu, menonton sendirian disini!")_

Neji terkesiap kaget, ternyata yang menelepon gadis itu adalah adik sepupunya sendiri. Kali ini pemuda itu percaya bahwa dunia itu sempit.

 _("Apalagi sekarang ulang tahunku! Kau benar-benar jahat Hinata chan.")_ Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Neji berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu, gemas sih.

 _("Mana aku jomblo lagi, benar-benar membosankan!")_

 _Tunggu, dia belum punya pacar?_ Tanpa sadar _inner_ Neji bersorak dalam hati.

Pemuda itu semakin asyik menguping percakapan adik sepupunya dengan Tenten. Bahkan dia sampai lupa dengan konsernya.

 _("YATUHAN AKU GAK BAPER KOK! SERIUS DEH!")_

 _Gadis ini lucu juga... hihihi..._ Neji semakin asyik nguping pembicaraan telepon gadis bercepol dua di sebelahnya, menurutnya, jarang-jarang ada cewek petakilan _plus_ cantik macam begini.. biasanya kan, yah... kalau gak jaim ya rempong tingkat internasional, semacam itu lah.

 _("...")_

 _("Aku bosan disiniiii... aku mau ketempatmu saja.")_

 _("...")_

 _("Tenang aku tidak marah padamu kok, boleh yaaa?")_

 _("...")_

 _("Boleh? Yes! Tunggu aku ya, aku akan segera kesana sekarang.")_

 _Loh, Tenten mau pergi?_

Tanpa sadar Neji menarik lengan Tenten untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

Tenten kaget setengah mati tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik seseorang dan ternyata, yang menarik tangannya adalah seorang errr.. Hyuuga Neji, sepupu dari sobatnya di sekolah.

Tenten tau Pemuda ini karena hampir semua cewek di sekolahnya selalu menggosipi Neji, dia tampan lah, kaya lah, pintar lah, dan lain sebagainya... Tapi tak disangka, ternyata Neji jauh lebih tampan aslinya daripada di foto. Tanpa sadar Tenten terpesona melihat Neji yang masih menarik lengannya.

Tapi dia harus tetap jual mahal.

"Eh, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Euh, maaf..." Neji segera melepas genggamannya pada lengan Tenten. Lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung "Kau kenal Hinata? Kenalkan.. Aku kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Dari Konoha Boys Private Academy. Namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _Hitung hitung modus, syukur-syukur dapet kenalan..._ Neji berani bersumpah, ini bukan dia yang biasanya, tapi kalau sama gadis ini entah kenapa dia mau-maunya mengajak cewek kenalan, padahal biasanya ada cewek di sekelilingnya pun dia tidak sadar.

"Tentu saja! Dia sahabat baikku di sekolah." jawab gadis bercepol dua itu lalu tertawa renyah. "Aku Fujishima Tenten, dari Konoha Girls Private Academy, _dozo yoroshiku_." sambungnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Neji. Di sisi lain, _inner_ pemuda itu beku seketika melihat senyum manis Tenten, tapi dari luar ia tetap terlihat _stoic_.

"Kamu datang sendiri?" Tanya Neji yang lagi-lagi modus

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Semua orang menjauhiku, Hinata sibuk dengan kepanitiaannya, Ino menemani pacarnya ke pameran lukisan, Sakura berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di seberang sana..." gadis itu menunjuk sepasang kekasih berbeda surai, yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan ia dan Tenten. Neji mengenali mereka sebagai Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Neji _san_?"

"Sama, aku juga datang sendiri. Panggil saja aku Neji."

"Ooh, baiklah, Neji. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, mau bertemu dengan Hinata. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Tunggu! Mau nonton bareng gak? Biarin aja Hinata fokus ngurusin acaranya, kita berdua nonton bareng disini. Gimana?" tanya Neji agak memohon. _Ayolah, baru berhasil kenalan masak langsung ditinggal pergi?_ Pikirnya.

Tenten menimbang-nimbang ajakan Neji, "Boleh, tunggu sebentar ya, aku telepon Hinata dulu mau bilang gak jadi ke tempatnya dia." jawab gadis itu lalu melempar senyum termanisnya pada Neji.

Neji lega setengah mati mendengar jawaban Tenten. Lagi-lagi ia mencoba menguping pembicaraan Tenten.

 _("Hinata, aku gak jadi ya ke belakang panggung. Aku mau nonton aja.")_

 _("...")_

 _("Nggak, aduuh, aku gak marah kok sama kamu, udah dulu yaaa...")_ Tenten mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan Hinata lalu mengantongi ponselnya.

"Hei, ambil kaca matamu, sebentar lagi gerhananya mulai."

"Oh, iya iya, hehehe..." Tenten merogoh _goodie bag_ nya untuk mengambil kacamata berfilter khusus yang didapatnya secara gratis _include_ dengan tiket SEMF.

Akhirnya acara puncak dimulai, semua penonton konser mengenakan kacamata khusus untuk melihat gerhana matahari total, tak terkecuali Neji dan Tenten. Tapi pandangan mata pemuda itu malah terfokus pada sepasang iris _hazel_ berkilauan milik gadis disebelahnya yang sedang menatap fenomena langka di atas sana. Mungkin Neji sudah mendapatkan calon pacar.

" _Tanjoubi omedeto Tenten.._ " Neji berbisik di dekat telinga gadis itu.

"Eh, kok tau? _Arigatou_." balas gadis itu agak heran lalu tersenyum manis sambil membalas tatapan Neji dengan gembira.

Sepasang iris _hazel_ dan iris _lavender_ saling menatap di bawah megahnya peristiwa langka yang terjadi puluhan tahun sekali di atas mereka.

Menurut Tenten, ulang tahunnya tidak terlalu buruk juga, walaupun ia tidak merayakan bersama semua teman-temannya, tapi setidaknya ia disini bersama Neji.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

[OMAKE]

 _3 Missed Calls_

 _10 Unread Messages_

 _LINE! You Have 50 New Messages_

 _Temari Sabaku joined the Basket Putri's group_

 _One Message Received_

 _From : Hinata chan_

 _TENTEN CHANNN JANGAN MARAH OKEE? Aku benar-benar menyesal T_T nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makan sukiyaki sepuasnya setelah konser._

 _Dan tolong angkat teleponku huhuhuuu... :'(_

.

.

.

 _LINE! You Have 136 Unread Messages_

 _OSIS-OSIS Ganteng Group (8 Members)_

 _Naruto N : Cieee Kaichou bareng siapa tuh di venue?_

 _Rock Lee : Aroma peje nih..._

 _Nara. : Cieee kaichou_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Cieee kaichou (2)_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Woy, kabel rollnya dimana? Itu lagi lightingnya kurang fokus, haduhhhh..._

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Syit salkim_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Cieee Kaichoi (432)_

 _Aburame : Yang di atas gue pada joms semua (up)_

 _Aburame : Typo tih_

 _Aburame : Cieee kaichou (4679755)_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Lo juga sama Njir!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha Sent a Photo_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : I got you captain! Paparazzi on duty (cool) (camera)_

 _Hyuuga Neji : Sas, pacaran sana yang khusyuk! gak usah ngurusin urusan orang!_

 _Hyuuga Neji : Eh emo, dilarang nyebar privasi orang! Main foto aja lo._

 _Hyuuga Neji : Biar begini gue bisa dapet gandengan ya, makanya jangan asal ledek doang bisanya!_

 _Hyuuga Neji Sent a Sticker_

 _Lee : Cieee peje woy!_

 _Nara. : Cieee peje woy! (2)_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Cieee peje woy! (3)_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Cieee peje wou! (4)_

 _Aburame : Cieee peje woy! (2526)_

 _Naruto N : Cieee peje woy! (6969)_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Cieee peje woy! (100000000000)_

 _Neji Hyuuga : DIEM DEH._

 _Nara. : Cieee marah_

 _Lee : Cieee marah (2626)_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Cieee marah (3578)_

 _Naruto N : Cieee marah (4578)_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Cieee marah (5689)_

 _Aburame : Cieee marah (696969)_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Ciee Matah (7999909)_

 _Neji Hyuuga : Kiba lo typo mulu. diem dulu deh, urusin lightingnya sana! masih kurang fokus tuh._

 _Neji Hyuuga : Keliatan tau dari venue!_

 _Kiba Inuzuka : Iya deh (sad)_

 _Kiba Inuzuka Sent a Sticker_

 _Aburame : Btw siapa sih ceweknya? gak jelas gue liat dari teropong nih, yg cepolan tu kan?_

 _Nara. : Awas bintitan lo ngintip-ngintip._

 _Lee : Ups aib terbongkar_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Lo hobi begituan ternyata. Pantes pake kacamata item kemana-mana wkwkwk_

 _Aburame : SIAL! -_- Ini lagi si pantat ayam malah pacaran, tunaikan tugas dulu woy. Sendirian gue disini.._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Bentar, lagi otw. Ganggu orang aja lo!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : D_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : A_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : S_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : A_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : R_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : J_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : O_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : N_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : E_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : S_

 _Nara. : Berenti ngespam gak lo sas! Atau mau gue kick? (hmm) (evil)_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Nahloh..._

 _Aburame : Sukurin!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Ampun bos!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha Sent a Sticker_

 _Naruto N Sent a Photo_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Dobe, gak usah kirim" foto snapchat lo kesini napa?_

 _Naruto N : Suka suka gue, muka muka gue, teme!_

 _Naruto N Sent a Photo_

 _Naruto N Sent a Photo_

 _Naruto N Sent a Photo_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Njir, makin banyak fotonya, makasi, gue sampe muntah liat foto lo! (puke)_

 _Naruto N Sent a Photo_

 _Naruto N : Tuh bonus. Muntah yang banyak yaaa teme sayang.._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Ih! Najis lo! -_- (kill)_

 _Nara. : Guys, siapa yang setuju SasuNaru di kick aja?_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Gue_

 _Inuzuka Kiba : Kick aja_

 _Lee : Dozo..._

 _Neji Hyuuga : (kick)_

 _Aburame : Yuk sini gue batuin nge-kick_

 _Naruto N : SIAL JAHAT BGT LO NANAS! Ampuuuun... gak spam lagi deh T.T_

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Marah-marah mulu, awas darah tinggi loh..._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Maaf lagi bos! (smile)_

...***...

Neji _sweatdrop_ membaca _Group chat_ yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dasar orang-orang sarap! Tapi ujung-ujungnya pemuda itu tetap tersenyum juga melihat respon teman-temannya.

"Ten, mau _selfie_ gak?" Neji tiba-tiba ngajakin Tenten _selfie_ bareng. Niat pamer ke anak buahnya mungkin.

"Eh? Boleh."

1...2...3.. _. Klik_

"Wah lumayan nih hasilnya." Neji menyodorkan ponselnya pada gadis itu.

"Bagus, bagus...!" "Nanti hasilnya kirim ke aku juga yaa.. bagus nih." Jawab Tenten bersemangat setelah melihat hasil foto mereka berdua

"Sip, gampang."

 _...***..._

 _Neji Hyuuga Sent a Photo_

 _Neji Hyuuga : Neh, calon gue!_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Leh uga_

 _Nara. : Wow, good luck kaichou!_

 _Nara. Sent a Sticker_

 _Lee : Aroma peje semakin kuat nih.._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Tuh kan bener._

 _Kiba Inuzuka : Meh, cantikan juga cewek gue._

 _Kiba Inuzuka : Yes, gue kaga typo lagu!_

 _Akimichi Chouji : Kiba diem aja deh. Takdir gabisa dilawan. (laugh)_

 _Kiba Inuzuka : T*i. Fine! Gue diem kali ini. :'(_

 _Kiba Inuzuka Sent a Sticker_

 _Aburame : Njir, dimana lo dapet cewek secantik itu? Nasib dah T_T_

 _Naruto N : Atas gue teriakan jomblo akut (up) (up)_

 _Naruto N : Meh, cantikan juga Hinata gue._

 _Lee : Frontal amat lo Nar, awas abangnya marah tuh..._

 _Neji Hyuuga : Diem lo jones! Ni cewek punya gue! Berani tikung, abis lo!_

 _Neji Hyuuga : Berhubung gue lagi seneng, lo aman hari ini Nar. Tapi besok" awas aja kalo lo berani aneh" sama adek gue!_

...***...

Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah mengirim balasan _chat_ yang masuk ke akun sosial medianya. Akhirnya dunia adil juga padanya.

.

.

.

Pesan Moral : "Jodoh akan datang pada waktu yang tepat."

A/N LAGI :

Selamat Hari Raya Nyepi tahun Caka 1938 bagi yang merayakan!\\(^0^)/

Btw ini hun ngetiknya pas lagi gelap-gelapan wkwkwk *abaikan* tapi ngomong-ngomong bintangnya diluar banyak bgt loh~~ serasa nonton film tentang luar angkasa gitu secara live wkwkwk galaxy milky way emang the best!:3 *abaikan lagi*

Q : Kenapa banyakan nyeritain Neji padahal fic ini spesial buat ultahnya Tenten?

A : Jujur aja, hun sebenarnya suka banget bikin chara cowok jadi ooc wkwkwk *ditimpug* lucu ajaa gitu waktu di bayangin:3 contohnya kayak karakter Sasuke di fic ini... maaf deh tapi entah kenapa setiap aku bikin ff nyari scene absurd + humornya lebih cepet kebayang daripada scene seriusnya... semacem menyalurkan jokes" sehari-hari gitu deh jadinya wkwkwk... kalo kalian gak prefer chara ooc mending ff hun di skip aja (udah ada warningnya loh di atas), tapi makasi banget buat yg udah mau baca ff gaje ini hehehe sayaaaang kalian :*

Ps : Hun ada rencana bikin fiction yg isinya fake chatnya OSIS-OSIS Ganteng group nih, (kayak yg di omake) ada yang mau? Kalo banyak yang mau nanti hun bikinin *tapi semedi dulu yak wkwkwk*

Mau kasi ide fake chat? Dozoooo, hun terima DM 7x24 jam. ide cerita yang kalian kirim akan hun sertakan di fic (setelah d pilih" yaa) dan nama kalian pastinya bakal dicantumin di credit.

Kalo gak ada yg mau juga gapapa sih, buat yang mau komen di kolom review ya, Trims^_^

Sincirely,

Sherleenten alis Hunyeobo


End file.
